Countdown
by Annaelle
Summary: Set after 'André's Horrible Girl'. ONESHOT.   Rated M for sexual contents. Please read - content much better than the summary.


**I know it's been a while xD  
>I've been sooooo extremely busy for school, I've hardly had time to breathe :(<strong>

**So, just a little oneshot to make sure I haven't forgotten how this works xD**

**X Annaelle**

* * *

><p><strong>Countdown<strong>

Tori sighed softly and finished her green tea as she watched André talk to Shawn Quincy. She might hate to admit it, but she was really glad he had broken up with Hope. Or, at least that he had tried to.

She couldn't explain it, but lately, she'd started feeling strangely attracted to her best friend. She bit her lip. Or maybe it was more than attraction. When he was close to her, she went mad with desire. She _needed_ his touch. She sighed. André was good-looking, sure, but that didn't mean she could feel all that stupidly tingly when he was around, right? He was her best friend. And that's all he would be.

_Besides, _she thought bitterly, _as if he'd ever go for me. He probably doesn't even think of me like that. _

While Tori continued to bitterly wonder if André would ever feel the same way about her, André was very busy explaining what had happened to Hope's daddy.  
>'So, you were just dating my little girl to get to play your music in front of me?' Shawn said, a frown on his forehead, his arms crossed over his chest. André bit his lip nervously, his stomach twisting and churning. 'Well, I guess . . . At first, I thought she was really nice . . . But then,' he hesitated, 'she turned out to be . . . Not so nice. And I wanted to break up with her, but . . .'<p>

To his immense surprise, Shawn started laughing and clapped his shoulder. 'I like you, kid,' he grinned, 'you've got some nerve. And you're honest.'  
>Slowly, André felt a grin break through on his face. 'So can I ask if you liked the song?' Shawn laughed again. 'You sure can. But think. Don't you know the answer already?' André frowned slightly. 'How am I supposed to know?'<br>Shawn laughed again. 'Would I have asked you to play it again if I didn't like it?' An ominous feeling of relief seemed to wash over André as he shook hands with Shawn.

'Now,' Shawn said, 'I don't want to keep you any longer. I'll talk to you really soon.' André nodded and smiled. As Shawn walked away, he allowed himself just a little bit more than before. As he was about to turn to Tori, Shawn turned around, tapping his lip. 'You know, I think the reason my daughter doesn't like your pretty little friend over there,' he pointed at Tori, 'is because she's not blind.' He winked, and André's heart seemed to skip a beat.

Oh chizz. He'd tried to hard not to make it that obvious.

'Nor am I,' Shawn continued. 'That was a really great song. And I'm pretty sure she'd love it even more if you tell her who you wrote it for.' And with those words, he turned around and left, leaving André standing in the middle of Nozu, wondering if Tori had seen the same things Hope and Shawn had.

When he'd managed to slow his heartbeat a little bit, he turned around, smiling at Tori, who was slowly sipping her drink. 'So?' She singsonged as he sat down next to her.  
>'What did he say?' He grinned and involuntarily leaned closer to her. 'Nothing special. Just that he loved our song!' Tori cheered softly and wrapped her arms around him, taking advantage of the moment she was allowed to hold André this close.<br>When she leaned back, her cheeks were heated and he looked rather flustered too.

'So . . .' she said, trying to break the uncomfortable silence. 'What about Hope?' André smiled slyly. 'I guess I'm single again.'  
>Tori tried to ignore the flips her stomach did at his words and smiled back. 'Good. Now try to find yourself a girl that loves you because of your awesomeness and your amazing talent.'<p>

André felt his heart flutter slightly at her words. Involuntarily, he leaned closer to her. 'Someone like you, you mean?' he said, his voice lower and huskier than he had anticipated.

She drew a shaky breath. 'I guess.' Her breathing became slightly heavier as she dropped her gaze to his lips. Oh God, she wanted to kiss him so bad.  
>Would his lips be as soft as they looked? She wanted to find out so desperately. She licked her lips, unaware of the fact that André's eyes were as focused on her lips as hers were on his.<p>

Something in the atmosphere between them had suddenly changed. The air seemed thicker, loaded with electricity. Tingles of anticipation ran all over Tori's body as she noticed how André leaned closer to her. _Oh God, _Tori thought, _this isn't happening. Is he really going to kiss me? _  
>André, on the other hand, was trying to convince himself she wasn't going to slap him if he did kiss her. Every nerve in his body was on high alert. As he moved closer, his heart seemed to be beating somewhere in his throat, and he could feel her hot breath on his face as he leaned closer.<p>

Tori could feel his breath mingling with her own, leaving her shivering with anticipation. Her heart drummed loudly against her ribs. And then it happened. The moment their lips met, passion and heat seemed to explode in the pit of her stomach, and a soft moan escaped his lips as he let his tongue meet hers.

Without thinking upon the fact that they were still in public, she grabbed the collar of his shirt to pull him closer. She wanted him to hold her so close she would never be able to get away from him again. André had a very hard time keeping himself from pushing her against the bar and kissing her senseless. He noted how their kiss got more heated, more passionate. Tori had never thought that a kiss could make her feel this way. This aroused. This aching for more. She felt a pulsating ache between her legs that intensified whenever he moved his tongue against hers.

André suddenly became more aware of the fact that Tori's sensual kissing was turning him on really, really bad. Though it was _the_ most painful thing he had ever done, he managed to lean back, breaking their kiss.  
>As he opened his eyes slightly, he noted Tori's pout, and how she was sitting. Had he waited a few more seconds, she would've ended up on his lap. 'Tori,' he breathed, unable to remember more words than her name. Her name was all that mattered.<p>

_She_ was all that mattered.

'André,' she replied, squeezing his hands. Biting his lip, he finally decided that they had to talk – a talk that they couldn't have in public. 'Come on,' he said, getting up and pulling her from her chair as he did. 'Where are we going?' Tori whispered, holding onto his hand for dear life.  
>He sighed and bit his lip again. 'Home, Tor,' he replied, using his favorite nickname for her. 'We have to talk,' she whispered. 'I know,' he replied just as softly. She had to bite back a grin as he opened the car door for her, helping her get in, in true gentleman fashion.<p>

Her lips were tingly. Very tingly.

* * *

><p>As soon as she'd opened the door, she was glad her parents were out. When she turned around, André was already waiting for her, cupping her face before leaning in to press his lips on hers. They were only able to keep the slow, sweet kiss for one or two seconds before the infinite need for more took over.<p>

As he let his tongue meet hers, he felt it again. The feeling he had only once felt before – ten minutes earlier when his lips met hers for the first time. The tingles on his skin, wherever she touched him. The feeling that he would die if she'd stop kissing him. Tori wasn't doing much better. André's kissing was driving her mad with desire - she felt the pooling of desire in her stomach.

Her knees were ready to buckle – something André seemed to know before it happened. He pushed her back against the wall, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. 'Oh God,' he breathed against her lips, 'Tori. . .' She smiled and pulled his lips to hers again. 'Don't stop,' she whispered, moaning loudly when he pressed into her, grazing his hardness against her core.

She felt him begin to grind against her, rolling his hips into hers. She felt instantly aroused. She was so wet. He continued to kiss her passionately – he couldn't have stopped if he wanted to – while letting one hand wander over her body.  
>Slowly, she slipped his jacket off and began to loosen his tie while he slipped his hand under her shirt, working to pull it over her head.<p>

Before either of them managed to slow down, clothes were being tossed.

When Tori pushed him back slightly, she was down to her bra and panties, and André's shirt and tie were on the floor behind him, his jeans already half unbuttoned. 'I want you,' he whispered to the skin of her neck, 'I want you so bad.'  
>Her heart skipped several beats, and she breathed in and out a few times before she felt brave enough to reply, 'Then take me. I'm all yours.'<p>

His breath caught in his troath. He looked up into her eyes. 'Are you sure about that?' he whispered. Tori bit her lip and nodded.  
>'I want you,' she whispered, moaning softly when he crashed his lips on hers again, this time stumbling back towards the stairs, her legs still wrapped firmly around his waist. Her heart beating erratically, she groaned when he reached her bedroom and carefully lowered her onto the bed.<p>

'Tori,' André groaned, desperately pressing into her, grazing his hardness onto her wetness. He raised his hand to cup her breast through her pink lace bra, brushing his thumb against her nipple, causing it to harden instantly, eliciting a loud moan from Tori. She wrapped her legs around his waist once again, rolling her hips against his.

Their lips met once again in a feral kiss, and somehow, Tori surprised both of them by taking the lead and rolling on top, pushing André into the mattress while letting her hand wander over his chest, stopping short at the waistband of his boxers. André noted her hesitation and rolled on top of her again, unhooking her bra and tossing it aside in one swift move.

Tori blushed deeply as he stopped and looked down on her. 'God, you're so beautiful,' he whispered. Before she had time to utter anything in response, he leaned down, pressing kisses down her neck, softly biting down and sucking. Tori gasped, but he didn't give her any more time to react as he placed tiny kisses on her right breast. He circled around her nipple with his tongue for a short moment. Then he took it in his mouth and sucked hard.

Tori cried out in surprise and twisted her fingers in his dreads, whispering incoherent sentences due to the pleasure that surged through her body at André's soft ministrations. While licking her breast, he let his fingers wander, running them up and down her thigh before sliding them between her legs, tracing the outskirts of her lace panties.

'André,' she groaned, 'André, please. . .' She wasn't even sure what she was pleading for. She just knew she wanted him to do it. Now. André smiled softly against the soft skin of her breast before slipping his hand in her underwear, pushing one finger inside of her.

Tori arched her back at the sudden invasion, crying out when he stroked his thumb over her nub softly, still pushing a finger in and out of her. André slipped another finger inside of her and worked her right up to the brink. He leaned up and kissed her again, still pumping his fingers in and out of her.

Just when Tori felt like she was about to be pushed over the edge, André smirked and pulled away from her. 'André,' She groaned, pulling him down on top of her again, kissing him so passionately he nearly forgot why he stopped.  
>'Tori,' he moaned, liquid fire pouring through his veins at her touch, 'Tori, if I don't stop now, you're not going to be able to walk tomorrow.'<p>

But Tori was beyond caring. All she wanted, all she needed was André. 'I don't care,' she said, her voice quivering, 'I want you. I need you. Now.'  
>She pulled his boxers down before he could protest, but before she got the chance to remove her own underwear, André literally ripped it off and impaled her in one, hard thrust.<p>

Tears sprang to Tori's eyes as he broke her maidenhood, but he kissed them away, holding still as she got used to his length inside of her. 'I'm sorry,' he whispered, 'I'm so sorry.' She shook her head without speaking, her fingers twisted in his dreads. 'André,' she whispered, 'Move. . . Please start moving.' André groaned, inching in and out of her, stopping every time she gasped. 'Tori,' he whispered, 'I'm so sorry. . . D'you want me to stop?' She shook her head. 'A moment. I just need a moment.' After a short moment, she started rolling her hips against his, eliciting a very loud groan from him as he began to thrust into her.

'Oh God,' she cried when the pain turned into an extremely pleasurable burn. André found himself thrusting his length in and out of her, the desire to pleasure her almost painful. His thrusts were so forceful, Tori heard her bed scrape over the floor. That would leave marks she'd have to explain to her parents. And she just couldn't care. He had to keep on doing what he was doing.

André leaned down to kiss her again, thrusting harder and more desperately now – he was so close. 'Tor,' he breathed, 'Tori, I'm close. . . Fuck, I'm so close.'  
>Tori opened her mouth, but no words came out. All she was able to do was cry out in absolute ecstasy. He'd hit the perfect spot, causing lightning bolts to spring through her entire body.<p>

She cried out his name, digging her nails into his back as he thrusted hard a few more times before emptying himself deep inside of her.  
>His heat inside of her nearly sent her into another orgasmic frenzy as he collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily. Her chest was heaving, her skin was moist from sweating.<p>

'Woah,' she breathed when he raised himself on his elbows, looking down on her, wiping a sticky curl from her forehead. He smiled. 'Yeah. . . Woah is about right.'  
>Suddenly, Tori laughed softly. André frowned. 'Why are you laughing?' She bit her lip and gazed at him through her lashes.<p>

'We never really did get that talk, did we?'

André grinned too and groaned softly as she leaned up and pressed her lips on his shortly in a short, soft kiss. The kiss quickly spiraled out of control, and before long, André found himself hard again. Tori noticed immediately, wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him down on top of her again. 'Mmm. . .Tori. . . I don't know if . . . Mmmm. .' he moaned. 'Don't stop,' she whispered, 'please André, don't stop.' André kissed her again, feeling his determination unraveling. 'I won't,' He whispered in reply, 'I promise I won't.'

And that was one promise he didn't mind keeping. He made love to her several more times that night.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure about the final sex scene. . . I'm not to good at it either - but with a bit of practice, I should get better at it xD<strong>

**Let me know what you think! **

**Leave a review and make me the happiest girl in the world!**

**X Annaelle**


End file.
